Lance- The Burning Will
by Jimmypop21
Summary: Just a Champion Idea i have (one of a small handful) I like him, Plan on writing some fanfics with him as the central character.


**Lance**

The Burning Will

**Abilities.**

*The more Lance fights the Hotter his fire burns. Lance gains 5 Fury every time he damages or receives damage from an enemy champion, Minion, or neutral monster, if Lance has not received or dealt damage in 10 seconds his fury will drain 5 points every second. Lance starts at 50 Fury and it grows by 50 points each time he levels up his Ult (Spark Mode.)

**Passive**: Fury of Flames: Every fourth basic attack Lance preforms on the same target does 8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18/19/20/21/22/23/24/25% of his current Fury as damage.

**Q**: 1000 Degrees: (Skill Shot) Lance throws a Fireball doing 40/50/60/70/80(+70% AD) of damage to the first target hit. If Lance hits an enemy champion he gets a 2/4/6/8/10% movement speed increase for 1.5 seconds.

Cool Down: 5/6/7/8/9 seconds

**W**: Gauntlets of Hope: Passive: Lance's Basic attacks do 1/2/3/4/5% of his Armor as bonus physical damage and 1/2/3/4/5% of his Magic Resistance as bonus Magic Damage.

Active: Lance focuses his defense for a short period of time. Giving him bonus Armor and Magic Resistance, but he loses his ability to attack, use abilities, summoner spells or items (he silences himself). Armor and Magic Resistance increase by 60/80/100/120/140 for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds (Can be re-casted to deactivate early, the cooldown stays the same).

Cooldown: 9/10/11/12/13

**E**: Volcanic Jump. Lance stops and channels fire in both hands then uses the stored fire to launch himself forward. The longer he prepares the farther he can jump. When he lands he causes a small quake that knocks up enemies with in it.

Max Channel time: 1/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8. Max Range: 940/945/950/955/960.

Damage: 60/80/100/120/140(+50%AD.)

Cool Down: 14/12/10/8/6

**R**:ULT: Spark Mode: (Lance can only enter Spark Mode with Full Fury)Lance lets his Fury Explode for 20 seconds (His Fury does not drain for the duration of Spark Mode). While in Spark Mode Lance's power is at its peak (or at least as far as he can go inside of the rift) Giving him 10/20/30(+10%AD) in bonus attack damage. Lance can now use Infernal Ring.

Spark Mode has no cool down, but can only be used when lance reaches full fury. Fury instantly becomes zero at the end of Spark modes duration and he can't generate Fury for 20 seconds.

Infernal Ring: Lance singles out an enemy target and creates a ring of fire around them. As it forms it pushes out all other champions and minion's locking both Lance and his target in the ring. The ring lasts until Lance dies or Spark mode ends. Lance cannot escape the ring and the ring itself vanishes if his opponent leaves. (If Lance attempts to E over or flash the walls will stop him. Lance as called out his opponent summoner you cannot back him off.) The ring is not passable, but is not terrain. Contact with the ring will cause 30 points of damage and 100 more over 3 seconds, so use caution when attempting to enter or exit.

Range and ring size 200.

Cool Down: 150/125/100 (can only be used once each time Spark mode is activated.)

*In Spark Mode Lance will get so hot that the Grass around him burns up and turns black his eyes turn red and you can see the Heat stream off of his body.

**Stats.**

Primary: **Brawler**.

Secondary: Tank.

Health: 415 (+85) Attack Damage: 30 (+3)

Health Regen (Per 5 sec): 5.75 (+0.55) Attack Speed: 0.525 (+1.35%)

Mana: No source. Armor: 10 (+2)

Mana Regen: No source Magic Resistance: 15 (+2)

Range: 125 (Melee) Movement Speed: 300

**Lore.**

Aden Ashbel, a powerful being able to create and manipulate fire, Aden would make for a dangerous Warrior and the perfect gift to Noxus from Zaun. The scientist of Zaun developed a potion that destroyed his free will, making him an obedient dog. Because of this he quickly made his mark in the Noxus military and landed himself under command of Noxus General Riven.

Excelling in hand to hand combat he was given a pair of indestructible gauntlets, with them, his punches where more devastating than a Battering Ram. However days after he had received these gauntlets something inside of him began to change. Aden began to (re)develop his own will and began to question his order. He would occasionally find himself in conversation with his captain, though Riven would dodge his questions and even tell him "Just do as you told." Aden obeyed her orders only due to his respect and trust for her that had grown over his time under her.

During the Ionian Invasion Aden was overcome with doubt, the thought of betrayal crossed his mind several times, but he could not bring himself to turn on his comrades, this maybe a slaughtering, but only the lowest of scum would turn sword on his brothers and sisters. During a small skirmish Aden and his allies found themselves surrounded by Ionian soldiers. He soon found himself surrounded by a purple gas. He couldn't breathe; the gas stung his eyes, and burned his skin. He fell before the fight had even started.

Death, however, was not an end for Aden, nor was it a beginning. Aden's past came rushing through his head. He saw his mother a powerful yet kind Mage from Zaun. She found him as a sick dying child in the streets, using her powers she saved his life. Adopting him, she taught him how to use magic, but more importantly she taught him to protect. He grew extremely powerful, and word of his power reached all ends of Zaun. A group of scientist and mages attacked and killed his mother, kidnapping him, and wiping his memory.

His mother used the last bit of her strength to enchant a pair of gauntlets. She bent their fate to make sure they would reach Aden and deliver to him one last gift. She wanted to give him back his life, to let him move forward of his own freewill, and to make his mother proud.

Receiving his mother's gift, Aden wakes up as if from a deep sleep, surrounded by dead soldiers Ionian and Noxus alike. Realizing, all at once, what has happened Aden enters a blind rage and rushes to the nearest Noxus camp and begins slaughtering every solider there. In the midst of his slaughter his Gauntlets begin to burn him. He tried to take them off but they would not budge. He struggles with them for a few more minutes until he finally crashes, bursting into tears. His Gauntlets cool down and Aden stands, on that day he decided Aden Ashbel was dead, being an enemy to Ionia and Noxus he left the island.

Now going by Lance, he travels around Valoran helping people as much as he can (though he truly loves the adventure of it more.) Realizing the potential good he could do on the fields of justice. He heads to the League. As a champion Lance fights to protect and end the conflicts that have engulfed the land (and also find a good fight or two or three). He claims no flag, but will gladly battle against Zaun and Noxus

**League Trial.**

Lance walks into a dark room; he feels a strange magic flow through him. The huge stone doors slam shut causing Lance to turn. When he faces forward he sees himself standing in the middle of a war camp littered with dead bodies.

"Aden!" A familiar voice shouts from behind. Lance turns to face it.

"Captain?" Lance freezes he cannot believe his eyes. Riven stands before him with her sword drawn. Lance then realizes where he is. This was the camp he had slaughtered years ago.

"Captain, I can explain." Lance steps forward and Riven swings at him. He blocks the blade with his gauntlets. "I'm not going to fight you." Lance pleads. Riven ignores this and attacks again.

"You killed them, you allies!" She shouts, her attacks getting dangerously close. "Your brothers and you killed them." She swings again Lance barley dodges it, the blade slides past his shirt cutting it slightly.

"You're no different than the men who killed our platoon." These words echo in Lance's head stopping him in his tracks, Riven takes advantage of this and swings at him. Lance, just barley, sidesteps the attack, seeing an opening of his own Lance counters, punching Riven all his might. The sound of shattering bones echo in the air as Riven's chest caves in, she hits the ground, shacking as blood flows from her mouth. She struggles reaching out in an attempt to grab her sword, but falls motionless.

"Captain." Lance mutters and falls to his knees realizing what he had just done. He quickly tries to heal her with his magic. Crying and mumbling too himself "I didn't mean to." "You left me no choice." "I should have held back." Lance realizes there's no saving her he lets out a wale as a pillar fire erupts form his body. As he cools off he hears a mysterious voice that sounds somewhat like him.

"Would you stop crying? Jeez I thought you were a warrior." Lance looks around, but nobody is there.

"People die, so what." Lance then realizes the voice is coming from his right gauntlet. "She was going to die some day you just made it happen sooner."

"No, that doesn't justify anything!" Lance shouts.

"Really, what about all those you killed under Noxus." The voice laughs "Does being brainwashed justify that." Lance is stricken by these words.

"No it doesn't." A voice from Lance's left gauntlet speaks. "But, you are not beyond redemption."

"I'm not interested in redemption." Lance mumbles under his breath. "I can't right my wrongs, but I can." He stops wiping the tears from his eyes.

"So tell me Aden why do you want to fight in the League?" A third voice speaks, a voice from Lance's past. He looks up to see his mother standing over Riven's dead body, almost glowing. Lance remains silent. "Why do you fight Aden?!"

"Aden Ashbel is dead, my name is Lance!" He shouts, clenching his fist. "I fight to protect those who need it, too stop the needless beatings of this world." He looks his mother dead in the eye. "I won't forget the wrongs I have committed, but I will push forward, I will make you proud."

"Well said." As the word escape her mouth the battlefield vanishes and Lance is left standing in a dark room. His mother has been replaced by a hooded woman.

"Allow me to welcome you to the League of Legends." She says motioning Lance to move forward. Lance looks behind him several bodies remain. Lance bows to them then walks forward.

**Quotes.**

Upon Selection.

"My fists are on fire….No literally."

Attacking.

"It's about to get hot in here."

"You look cold, let me warm you up."

"Light'em up."

"I'm on Fire."

"Like chestnuts, on an open fire."

"You're melting….Melting!"

"Ugh, your stance is all wrong."

"Are you even trying to fight?"

"You should have stayed in the frying pan."

"I'll take you extra crispy."

"I guess you are flammable."

*Sniff Sniff* "What's burning… oh it's you."

"They've crossed the line this time."

Movement.

"Pyromancer? No, No see I'm a Pyromaniac."

"I'm Going, I'm going."

"I'll get there eventually."

"Let me spread like a wild fire."

"I'm hot, so hot, *Ha* I'm burning up."

"Any way the wind blows."

"I trust you summoner, don't make me regret it."

"Oh, ahhh, Shhh, Leg cramp."

"This is nothing compared to the battles of Ionia."

"Like a hot knife through butter."

"And we're walking….. What a surprise more walking."

Taunts.

"Who taught you how to fight, cause you should get you money back."

"Just drop you weapon, I'm sure it will fight better without you."

"If they didn't restrict my powers the question would not be if you can win, but how long you would last."

Taunting...Yasou.

"I don't care what the captain did in the past, you want her Yasou, you gotta go through me, and good luck with that."

"How about I break your face."

Taunting…Riven.

"Alright captain, don't hold back, I want a memorable battle."

Taunting…Swain.

"Come here, let me break your other leg."

Taunting…any fire Champion.

"Alright let's see whose fire will extinguish first."

Taunting…Jax

"I don't even need a weapon."

Taunting… Vi

"Let me get a fist bump."

Joke.

"I'm not really a comedian I can just insult people."

"A joke huh. Okay what's hotter than fire? Me, get it, I don't think you get it."

Using 1000 degrees.

"Ha, it brings out the beast in side of me."

Using Infernal Ring.

"Just you and me."

"Face me with some courage."

"What? Afraid of a little one on one."

Death.

"Not now."

"Good one, you got me."

Laughing

*Laugh* *Sniff* "I crack myself up".

*Lances Dance is the Boot Scootin Boogie.*

*Lance has a Special interaction with the Dead in the fields of justice. If Lance stays idle next to a dead champion (enemy or ally) for 2 seconds he will turn and bow to them.*

**Relations.**

Allies.

Riven: Lance served under her in Noxus. He has an immense respect for her and even though neither of them are part of a military he would still go to battle under her.

(Stella Rose Buckhart: Lance doesn't really know why but he feels connected to her.)

Annie: Lance as a fascination with her power and potential, he also loves to spar against Tibbers and Annie occasionally lets him.

Amumu: Lance met this Yordal soon after he joined the League. He tripped over the mummy and since then they have become friends.

Sona: His love for Music as led to them becoming friends, and he acts as a roadie to Pentakill.

Zac: Both being "Experiments" from Zaun they kind of built an alliance.

Rivals.

Singed: It was Singed's gas that killed Lance at the battle of Ionia. Though his Death was how he was awakened from his Brain Wash, the gas did kill Lance's brothers and sisters in arms.

Yasuo: He suspects Riven of killing his master this mean Yasuo could be looking to kill her; Lance will never let that happen. In short the slight possibility that Yasuo may try to kill Riven, make Lance hate his guts.

*It's a nice note any enemy of Lance's friends is an enemy of his, especially if they want blood. Lance will set a whole nation to fire before he lets someone kill his friends.*

Misc.

Ionians: Lance doesn't get along with Ionians to well. He doesn't mind the idea of balance, but he believes that if done for the right reasons one should always try to find power.

Noxians and Zaunnites: He has a strong hate for almost all of them, but pretty much anyone who he has fought alongside in Noxus he keeps a respect for.

**Fun Facts**

* His mother taught him magic and His magic just seemed to always come out as fire even the slight Healing magic she taught him would appear as fire. (Pretty much Lance's element is fire.)

*In Lances Trial the voices from his Gauntlets are supposed to be brainwashed Lance (right) and normal Lance (left).

*Lance gets mad when people call him by his real name, Aden Ashbel. Except for Riven.

*Lance's strong hate for Noxus and Zaun has led him to become a favorite among Demacian and Piltover Summoners.

*Lance's mother lived in Zaun because she believed you should be allowed to explore magic without restrictions or fear of untapped power, but magic should always be used for good.

*The Summoners have to greatly restrict Lance's power in the rift, because Lance's power is infinite, but must build. Example if Lance is allowed to fight for hours at a time without stopping he's power will grow to be unstoppable.

**Personality.**

*Lance loves a good fight, even though he tends to slug insults at his opponent, he has a high respect for fighting ability. (Now respect does not mean he likes them. Example he respects Swain, but hates his guts.)

*He has a strong love of the arts, music being his favorite.

*Lance is extremely protective over those he considers his friends. This is why he has a strong hate for Yasuo.

*Lance hasn't forgiven himself for what he did in Noxus, but he has turned this into motivation; however he is not interested in redemption. It's more of a fire that fuels him to move forward.

*Lance believes that you should never forget you past. You should always move forward, but always remember what you went through to get you there.

**Appearance.**

Lance is an average sized young man with some muscle (He is much stronger than he appears). He has short brown hair, being a traveler his hair tends to be natty and messy, with a five-o-click shadow. He is normally dressed in the cloths of a field hand, all except for his white Gauntlets. He has a small travel pack that he has on even in the rift. He has green eyes that turn red when he gets fired up. In combat he is always focused giving him a stern concentrated look. However his day to day look is more clumsy and sleepy.

*Skin Ideas.* Battle Bunny Lance. Pretty Much Lance in a tuxedo with bunny ears and a fluffy tail with a carrot shaped tie.

Crimson Elite Lance. Pretty much the same thing as Riven's except no armor or Head thing.

True Fire Lance. Shirt less with no Gauntlets, Bare foot with ripped up pants (like a Martial arts Gi).

*Attacking* Lance uses his fist for fighting throwing a kick or two in there as well. His critical hit should be a jump punch. On top of that Lance's fist will ignite in flames growing bigger as his Fury Grows.

**My Notes**

*My goal with Lance is to make a top Lane Fighter who relies heavily on his auto attacks, yet also make him durable, like the biggest guy in a bar brawl strong strikes and can take a bar stool to the back and keep fighting.

*I feel Riven doesn't have too many actual allies, but between Singed, Varus and Yasuo (on top of that I feel Noxus isn't too happy about her abounding them) I felt Riven needed a true friend, someone who would burn a whole nation for her, Lance. (People say she and Irelia are close, but I have never seen anything official.)

*Come on Riot, we need more Fire Champions.


End file.
